


All is lost

by Polemonium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multi, Resistance, The First Order Wins (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polemonium/pseuds/Polemonium
Summary: Lin Eskiss, a young Resistance fighter finds herself imprisoned with dozen others.Kylo Ren emerges victorious from the battlefields of Exegol and starts his reign.Lin´s story, beside having been a pilot in said battle, is that of many casualties of war.No one knows, what the Surpreme Leader will do to the prisoners, but everyone is certain, that he will continue bringing terror to the galaxy.These are hopeless times...





	All is lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,   
> I started writing this because I felt like writing again after not having the time for a bit.  
> I decided to publish this, because I wanted to get some feedback on my general type of writing and so on.  
> I am not a native English speaker, so feel free to comment on any errors regarding the language. I do not know, how frequently I will be able to publish due to uni and stuff. I have a loose draft of the story, but I am always happy for suggestions (there might be some more mature content later, but I am struggling to write that right now. I will be adding tags, though).

The war was lost. The Resistance in ruins.   
How did this happen?  
An endless stream of captured fighters of the once so strong resistance was moved toward a gigantic prison. None of them knew what would happen next.  
Their leaders were gone; either in some high security prison on starkiller base or dead. They did not know that either.  
The only order that had come from Kylo Ren, was to imprison anyone affiliated with the resistance.  
They had all thought that he would execute them on the spot and somehow the imprisonment had spread more panic among the people, than the certainty of immediate death.  
Every one of them feared, what the victorious Ren might be planning.  
The victory had given his mind the last push. He was completely out of it. His cruel smile had not left his face for days. But these prisoners out there did not know that.  
Among the people that were being pushed by stormtroopers to the gates of the newly built prison, was a woman.  
After the lost battle, she had fled to the woods. She had desperately tried to contact anyone with what was left of her ship. No one was there to answer.  
She was wounded from the crash that destroyed her father’s ship and had nothing left but a small laser gun and some small parts from the wreck that she had stuffed into a bag pack before running for here life. Her attempt was doomed from the beginning.  
Due to her wounds, she collapsed onto the forest grounds shortly after she started running.  
The world around her had been quiet after she regained consciousness.  
She took care of her wounds as good as she could with her first aid kit and tried to hide.  
When they finally found her, she was starving and unable to resist much. She did not hear them until it was too late.  
At first, she had thought Kylo Ren himself was standing in front of her, but after being surrounded by soldiers in black armour and robes, she realized that those were the infamous Knights of Ren.  
She had never been so scared in all her war-ridden life.  
She remembers fighting weakly at first, but it was a lost cause from the start. They had taken her captive and thus, she stood with the other prisoners now.  
She couldn't stop herself from crying, even with the determined voice of her dead father in her mind telling her to be brave.  
She desperately looked around but no one met her eyes and there was not a single familiar face around.  
The woman was not crying because of the pain. In the semi-delirious state she was in, she felt absolutely no difference.  
She cried because of the hopelessness in the air surrounding the once brave fighter, and because of the uncertainty of what was coming next.  
She had never met a single general of the Resistance, but she still had been determined to fight, when the day would come.  
They had reached the gates, where the stream of people was divided into smaller lines.  
Their fingerprints were taken, and they were given overalls with numbers on them.  
Then they were ushered into a huge hall. There were some either unconscious or dead bodies laying motionless on the cold floor.  
The young woman herself felt like she would collapse at any moment now from starvation and injury, but somehow her small body kept going.  
They were divided into small groups and made to follow a heavily armed stormtrooper, while another one marched at the end of the group.  
They wanted to now sort out the actual members of the Resistance and its collaborators from the people that were in other ways linked to them, by giving them food or refuge after the battle or something else.  
The young woman was still in a pilots overall that, apart from being plain white, still marked her as a soldier; her battle injuries further indicating her belonging.  
A stormtrooper imprinted a star bird on her overall and handed the pile of clothing back to her.  
They were turning the symbols of the Resistance against them.  
She once would have been overcome with pride if someone had handed her this symbol, but now it increased her fear even more.  
She was made to kneel with her cuffed hands behind her head while the other prisoners were forced to change.  
With a quick look at the star bird on the clothes in her hands, she forced herself to stop crying.  
If she was going to be executed, she at least wanted to stay proud for her parents and the beliefs she fought for.  
But no one shot her.  
After the other prisoners were forced to continue their journey to wherever they were headed, she herself was pulled of the ground by a soldier and told to follow. This time, there were two troopers behind her.  
She was pushed into a lift and brought up a floor.  
She could not focus on her surroundings, no matter how hard she tried.  
There was fresh blood on her overall from the wound on her thigh. It had already been infected when they had captured her.  
She was ushered into a room and the mechanical voice of the stormtrooper behind her said: “We found another one.“, as she stepped into the room.  
She was shoved to the ground and unable to stand up any more.  
Fear formed in her eyes as she looked up.  
Sitting at the desk in front of her she recognized the elite of the First Order. She had never met any of them but everyone in the galaxy knew these faces.  
Grand Admiral Slone, General Hux and General Pryde sat around the man, the galaxy now feared most. Kylo Ren sat a bit higher than the others.  
General Hux was the first to speak. “And here we were thinking that we'd caught all the remaining of you scum.“, he said with an amused face.  
“It looks like we have to give her a glass of water before we can question the subject, she is barely conscious.“, said the Grand Admiral with an asking look to her leader.  
“Allowed.“, said the mechanical voice behind the black helmet.  
One of the stormtroopers that had stood silently at the doors, brought a glass of water and held it to the chipped lips of the weakened girl.  
She drank but immediately threw up most of the water.  
“Make her drink.“, came the order, “She just has to remain conscious for a while.“.  
She finished the glass and was ordered to stand up.  
She tried but the world around her went black immediatly, and she crashed back onto the floor.  
The young woman then felt her body being lifted. Unable to move, her body was floating a few feet of the ground.  
“If your leader gives you an order“, General Hux began with a smirk, “you better follow it.“.  
“I have only ever known one leader“, the girl thought, and she was the bravest woman I have ever met.“.  
“Say that out loud“, she suddenly heard a voice in her head say, “and you will soon wish to have died on the battlefield.“.  
She led out a scared gasp and looked to Kylo Ren in horror.  
She had heard of his Force but seeing how he had not even moved on centimetre in his seat while getting in her head, frightened her nearly to death.  
“She is dehydrated and starving. She also has an infected wound on her left thigh.“, Kylo Ren stated in a cold voice.  
The Grand Admiral asked if it would not be more effective to let her recover for a bit first, but the supreme leader merely stated, that her statement was only for protocol and, that if she dies, she dies; he could not care less.  
“First thing first“, he began, “state your name and place of birth.“.  
“My name is Lin Eskiss, and I am from Baaran-Fa.“, she managed to say with a cracking voice.  
She remembered her home. Her father had often told her about the time the rebellion had set camp there.  
Lin was asking herself now, why she needed to verbally answer, if Kylo Ren could just read her mind.  
“I could indeed, but that would be a lot less fun, right?“, came the prompt answer in her head.  
She looked at the intruder with hate in her eyes. Had she been able to look behind his helmet, she would have seen, that his reaction to that was a malicious grin.  
“Describe your actions in and after the last battle.“, she was ordered.  
There obviously was no point in lying during this interrogation; she could not conceal her thoughts.  
So she told them about the small battalion she flew in and,how her ship had been highly damaged near the end — she refused to say ´giving up' — and, how she crashed onto a planet unknown to her and fled into the nearest woods.  
“Where she was found by my Knights.“, Ren said out loud and laughed.  
Was it possible for her to get him out of her head?  
“Yes.“, Lin simply answered.  
“Whose command did you fly under?“, General Pryde asked.  
“Lieutenant Connix, but I hadn't met her prior to the fight.“.  
“Have you ever met the traitor Poe Dameron or do you know his whereabouts?“, General Pryde continued.


End file.
